Arm Yourself
by XxX Warblers Girl XxX
Summary: How do I arm myself from people I hold closest to me? Warning: Child abuse and molestation


Arm Yourself

One Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did it would be all about the Warblers and Sam!

Summary: How do I arm myself from people I hold closest to me?

**Warning: **Abuse, Language, and Rape

~Arm Yourself~

~Sam's Pov~

I ran into the old house I called home. Opening the creaking door I stepped into the small two story house.

"Samuel!" my father yelled, "You're ten minutes late!" he smacked me before dragging me by my arm into the kitchen.

"What's your excuse whore?" he seethed. I whimpered at his grip on my arm.

"I'm sorry! I got caught up doing a school project with a friend," I stuttered. He glared at me before opening his mouth.

"As long as it was for school I don't give a damn, but next time I won't be as gracious," I shuttered at the thought of another beating. He let go of his grip on my arm. I scrambled up the stairs after he let me go. Once in the safety of my room I pulled out my little black notebook.

_April 8__th_

_So my teacher gave me this notebook to write in for school. So I decided that I would share a little bit about myself! My name is Samuel Evans I'm eleven, I'm dyslexic, but nobody knows that. I've always wanted to be a performer, but you have to have talent to do so (I'm talentless) I used to have a little brother and a little sister (Stevie and Stacy) but they were taken away from my dad and me. I live with my dad because my parents got a divorce. I can't really think of anything else to say about myself. If I think of anything I'll make sure you get to know! Till next time!_

_-Samuel Evans_

I smiled brightly at the journal. It was great I liked how it turned out. I looked over at my clock, 7:24. Oh shit! I need to have dinner done twenty minutes ago!

"Slut! Where the hell is my dinner?" my father bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. I flinched at the tone of his voice. Springing up I sprinted down the stairs.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hit me," I begged once I got down the stairs. "Please, please, please," I pleaded. My father glared at me.

"You didn't have dinner done on time, but since you are begging ever so beautifully you get to pick your punishment," I shuttered at the thought. My father pulled me close to him and rubbed his hands along my back stopping at my waist.

"Please don't," I whispered. My father moved his hands even lower.

"Ok Samuel, here are your choices, you get the worst beating of your life, the second," he squeezed my ass and chuckled, "Well you know, and your third I get to have my way with you. Which will it be Samuel?" he breathed in my ear.

"Can I have the beating?" I asked quietly. My father chuckled darkly.

"Wrong answer," he flung at me and pinned me to the ground. I tried to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth.

"If you don't cooperate I won't be gentle with you," he growled as he touched me.  
"Please stop," I cried. My father's face turned to anger.

"Samuel, how dare you give me orders!" he put his hand on my throat. I struggled to breath in air. Darkness flooded over my vision.

~Time Skip~  
I groaned in pain and sat up. New bruises and cuts covered my chest. Looking around I saw that I was still in the living room. I heard loud voices coming from the kitchen.

"I come here to see my son and what I see is him covered in bruises!" I heard my mother scream.

"It's from the bullies at school!" my father yelled back. I slipped back on my clothes and limped up the stairs to my bedroom. I closed my door quietly. Locking my door I limped over to my desk and grabbed my journal.

_April 8__th_

_I realize I've already written in here today, but I have some secrets I need to tell. I need to let them out… Wait never mind no one will care enough to do something so why write it down…_

_-Samuel Evans_

Slamming the book closed I heard a loud knock on my door.

"Samuel," my father said from the other side of the door. I held back a loud whimper at the sound of his voice.

"Your mother is here," he said. I let out a loud sob. Standing from the desk I limped over to my door. Opening it I saw my mother and father standing at the door.

"Mommy, why are you home?" I asked. She gave a sad look.

"I came to see my baby," she said. I looked behind her.

"Did you bring Stevie or Stacy?" I asked excitedly. She shook her head sadly. I looked down at my feet.

"Sammy, can we talk alone?" my mother asked.

"Sure," I allowed her into my room. She closed the door in my father's face.

"Sammy, sit down there is something I want to talk to you about," she said softly. My eyes widened at her request.

"I'm fine with standing," I stuttered. She gave me a wary look. She grabbed my hands gently, but firmly. She lifted up my shirt. Bruises and cuts littered my chest.

"Oh baby," she sobbed. I hugged her tightly.

"Mommy, it's ok, it will all be ok," I said gently. She pulled away from me.

"Samuel," I flinched at the tone in her voice. She never called me Samuel; she either called me Sam or Sammy.

"Mom, are you mad?" I asked quietly. She glared at me.

"Yes, I am Samuel why didn't you call me?" she asked firmly. I've got to think of a lie quickly!

"The kids at school said that the reason why you left us is because of me," I muttered quietly. In reality it wasn't a total lie, I've been told it was my fault, but it wasn't the kids at the school it was my father.

"Honey, I left because of your father not because of you. I tried to get full custody of you, but I could only get part custody," she explained. I let out a sob.

"Then why don't you ever come see me," I sobbed. She bit her bottom lip. My mother pulled me into her lap. I felt more tears sting my eyes from the pain I was feeling all over my body.

"Your father threatened me, he said he'd kill you or beat you senseless if I ever came to see you or get you," she admitted. I looked at her sadly.

"He does anyways," I said quietly. She gasped and looked me in the eye.

"S-sam what are you- oh god kids at school don't do that to you. Your father does," she whispered. She quickly pulled out her phone. I got out of her lap and stood in front of her.

"Mom?" I asked, "Who are you calling?" she gave me a sad look.

"Social Services," my mother said firmly. I reached towards the phone.

"Mom, give me the phone," I ordered. She didn't even move.

"Samuel, this is for your own good," she said. I grabbed at the phone. She shoved me away harshly. I let out a loud whimper of pain as I fell to the floor. My mother pressed her phone against her ear.

"Hello, yes I need someone to come and check out this house as soon as possible. I believe there is child being abused in that home. Yes, the address is 15 mockingbird lane in Greenfield Texas. Alright thank you goodbye," she hung up the phone. My stomach instantly tightened.

"Baby, did I hurt you when I shoved you?" she asked worriedly. I quickly shook my head no. she gave me a concerned look, "Sammy, do you need to go to the hospital?" I shook my head no again. She carefully picked me up and laid me on my small bed. A loud banging noise erupted from the door. My mother walked over and opened it. My father barged into the room.

"Who called?" he growled. My mother gulped. He shoved her out of the way and stormed over to the bed.

"Did you call?" he barked. My father picked me up by the collar of my shirt. I gasped as the material constricted around my neck. My mother ran over and tried to pry my father's fingers off.

"Stop! Stop! Don't hurt him!" she yelled. I kept gasping for breath. The door slammed open two police men ran into the room. I felt my father's grip tighten even more. Suddenly he pulled a gun out of his pocket. He slammed it against my head.

"Come any closer and he gets it," my father snarled. He set me down on the ground and turned me to face everyone in the room. He kept his arm around my shoulders to hold me in place. I let out a terrified sob. The police held their guns out.

"Sir, put the gun down!" one of the men yelled. My father chuckled darkly. I left tears start to fall down my face.

"Please I'll do anything. Please don't do this," I begged my father. He pressed the gun harder against my head.

"You had your choice, but your mother called. I'm not going to let her get away with it, and since I am against hitting a woman I'll take it out on you."

"Please please please stop. Daddy please," I sobbed. The two cops froze in their spots astonished at how I was acting.

"Get on your knees!" my father yelled, "I said get on your knees bitch!" I fell to my knees the gun still pressed against my head. The police men took a step forward. My father cocked the gun.

"Please no!" I begged. My father looked down at me sadly.

"I'm sorry Samuel," he whispered. The two police men lunged at my father. He shot both of them.

"Get out of here and get the hell away from my son," my father yelled at my mother. She ran out of the room. My father let me go. I scrambled into my closet. Shutting myself inside of it I heard my father sigh.

"Sam, please I did this for you for us. We need to leave here so we can start all over. I promise I'll never put my hand on you ever again," he said sincerely. My only mistake was leaving the closet that night, and that I was stupid enough to believe his sick twisted lies.

~End~

Thank you for reading this! I could write a sequel if I get enough reviews for it… I mean if that's what you guys would like.

Please review and tell me what you think!

~XxX Warbler's Girl XxX


End file.
